As a technique for vectoring the thrust of a flying object, the thrust vectoring apparatus of a jet tab type is known. The thrust vectoring apparatus of this type is loaded on the flying object (e.g. a missile). Hereinafter, the thrust vectoring apparatus of this type is merely called the “thrust vectoring apparatus”.
The thrust vectoring apparatus operates roughly as follows. All of the plurality of tabs are in a position at which the tabs do not overlap with a nozzle exit. When the thrust direction of the flying object is vectored to a predetermined direction (e.g. a direction of increasing a pitch angle), one tab as an object of the plurality of tabs is driven to a position so as to overlap with the nozzle exit. Thus, the combustion gas which is exhausted from the nozzle hits the tab as the object so that the direction of the combustion gas flow changes. According to the change, the flying object orbit changes.
JP H04-297800A which relates to the thrust vectoring apparatus proposes a solution of the problem that a necessary rolling moment is not obtained. JP 2012-202222A proposes an improvement of the jet tab itself that should improve the flight control of the flying object.